


Humble Gifts

by notmyyacht



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Nevada and Caractacus go Christmas shopping together.





	Humble Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of the 12 Days of Holiday Shipping Challenge! Prompt: Shopping
> 
> Completely unbeta'd! Any and all mistakes are on me.

Caractacus couldn’t help but feel bad for the two bodyguards that trailed after him and Nevada through the streets. Both carried several bags in each hand. More than once Caractacus offered to hold a couple, but they simply shook their heads. As long as they were being paid, they didn’t care what Nevada had them do.

And what he was doing was making them their own personal pack mules as they did their Christmas shopping.

This was all relatively new for Caractacus. In past Christmases, he didn’t go out and buy presents for his family, but rather made toys. Having Nevada’s money at his disposal made him slightly uncomfortable, but he kept the gifts humble and non-too expensive.

Nevada was getting the children iphones… along with several other gifts. Most of the shopping bags his men carried were items Nevada bought.

Overwhelming amount of money being spent aside, Caractacus _was_ enjoying himself. It wasn’t too cold out, but the two walked close together. Nevada held his hand as they bounced from one store to another.

“Who’s left?” Nevada asked as they piled into the car. His men placed the shopping bags in the trunk, then came around to the front seats.

“Well, we’ve covered the twins, your sister and brother-in-law, their children… I believe we are all done. Although, I have one more gift… but it’s not something I’m going to buy,” said Caractacus.

“Oh?”

Caractacus winked and kissed Nevada’s cheek.

“You will have to wait and see.”


End file.
